Family
by Marish89
Summary: When Olivia discovers two abandoned children in an alley near her apartment, she learns about their childhood. They help her realise something very important about her life and a future of what could be.
1. Prologue

**Family**

Prologue:

As soon as darkness fell, a woman walked into an alley, her two children trailing behind her reluctantly. When she reached a crate hidden behind a pile of garbage, she turned to her children and motioned for them to sit on the crate. Then she knelt down to their height.

"Now, you stay here and don't move." She whispered threateningly.

"Mommy, where're you going?" the oldest child asked, clearly frightened but trying to remain calm for his little sister.

"Just stay here and shut up!" The woman yelled at her child.

The younger girl began to cry desperately. The mother stuck her child across the cheek, and the child instantly quieted. Her sobs changing to sniffles.

"Good girl." She whispered before she left her children alone. As soon as she turned the corner both children broke into sobs before falling asleep from exhaustion, desperately holding onto each other for comfort.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Olivia Benson awoke early the following morning, quickly showering and dressing for work. She locked the door behind her and began the short familiar walk to the station. As she passed by the alley, she heard the sound of stifling sobs. She turned into the alley and caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye, behind some garbage bags.

When she rounded the corner, she saw two small children holding onto to each other for dear life, trying to stifle their sobs. She crouched down to their level before she spoke.

"Hey there. My name's Olivia, what's yours?" she asked gently.

Both children looked at her, wanting to answer but dreadfully afraid.

"I'm a police officer, I can help you." She said holding out her badge to the older of the two children.

He reached out and grasped the badge, holding onto it tightly. Then he pointed to himself and said "Josh", then pointed to the little girl beside him and said "Bella".

"Okay, Josh, do you and Bella want to go to with me to work, and then we can find your mommy or daddy."

"Don't wanna go home." The little boy stated, looking scared.

"Okay, do you want some breakfast? When was the last time you ate?"

"Mommy gave us bake beans before she said g'bye" the little girl said, curling up contentedly in Olivia's lap.

"When was that, honey?"

"Long time ago. Bella got hungry before it got light. I wanna get something to eat but Mommy said we had to stay here. Then it got dark again and you found us." The little boy looked at her, as if asking for help.

"Okay, why don't you and Bella get something to eat?" Both children nodded. "Okay, come with me."

She looked down at the little girl who had curled up in her lap while she had been talking to Josh. The little girl looked back up at her and said quietly, "Uppie".

Olivia nodded, and picked up the little girl, resting her on her right hip. Bella quickly wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, holding on tightly. Olivia reached down with her left hand and took Josh's hand in her own.

As they exited, the alley, both children tightened their grasps on Olivia.

"What are we gonna have to eat Livvy?" Bella asked her quietly.

"Well, first you and Josh are going to go to a hospital so that I can see if everything is okay, then we'll get you something to eat, okay?"

The little boy stopped dead in his tracks, as soon as he heard the word hospital. When she finished speaking, he said adamantly.

"Not going to hospital!"

"Why not, sweetie?"

"Mommy said that bad things happen to people who go to hospitals. That me and Bella won't be together anymore. I wanna stay with Bella. Don't wanna go to hospital."

"I promise that nothing bad will happen at the hospital and that you and Bella can stay together. Will you come then?" she said bending down to his level.

The little boy looked intensely at her, and then reluctantly nodded.

Olivia stood up and flagged down a taxi. They all piled in, and they headed to the hospital. Once they arrived, she moved to the desk and explained the condition. The nurse seemed reluctant to put the children before other patients, but when Olivia showed the nurse her badge, that was still clutched in the little boy's hands, she quickly amended her attitude.

While they waited, Olivia called Elliot on her cell, and asked him to quickly make his way toward the hospital with a large coffee and two bagels, as well as two apple juices.

Elliot arrived at the hospital and quickly spotted Olivia, but the two children clinging desperately to her was something that he had not expected. He walked over to them, but as soon as he came into view, the children tightened their grasp on Olivia, and tried to bury their faces in her shoulders.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked Bella gently, sensing her distress. Bella quickly pointed to Elliot before burying her face further into Olivia's shoulder.

"Bella," she said gently, "That's Elliot. He's a friend of mine, he's gonna help you."

Bella shook her head stubbornly, and whispered quietly, "Men hurt."

As Bella whispered the last statement, Josh's head jerked up off Olivia's shoulder and he said sternly "Bella, no tell!"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, while signaling to Elliot to stay away for a little while. She sensed that there was something that both children were hiding from her, and she was determined to find out what it was as gently as possible.

"Man do bad things," Josh said quietly

Olivia knew she had to get the information, but was rather reluctant for the child to go through anymore heartache and abuse than they had all been through.

"What bad things, sweetie?"

Josh pointed to his genitals and said "push, push, hurts lots"

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she said gently, subconsciously tightening her grasp on the children and hugging them.

"What did they do to Bella?" she asked Josh gently, seeing that Bella wasn't going to raise her face enough to talk for a while.

Josh pointed to his genital region again and then said "taste yucky, and they hurt her real bad. Bella crying." He said once more before burying his face further in her shoulders.

Before she could say anything, a nurse called out "Benson". Olivia stood up, carrying both children in her arms. Elliot followed her through the door and into the examination room.

A thin, intelligent looking woman walked through the door and both children clung tighter to Olivia.

"Shhh, honey. It's okay. I promise no one here is gonna hurt you. Now, Josh, can you be brave and let go of me, so that we can get you checked up."

Josh slowly looked around the room once more and nodded. He let go of Olivia's neck, but remained seated on her lap and held her hand closely.

Half an hour later, both children had completed their check up, and had hungrily eaten the bagels that Elliot had brought to the hospital.

As they walked out of the hospital and piled into the car that Elliot had parked outside the hospital, both children looked up at Olivia anxiously.

"Where we go, Livvy?" Bella asked.

"We're going to work, sweetie" Olivia replied gently, before seating both children on either side of her in the back seat of the car.


	3. Chapter 2

As the car stopped outside the 16th precinct, Olivia tightened her grasp on the two children sitting contentedly beside her. As much as it troubled her to do this, she knew that she had to give the children to ACS so they could investigate them as their new case. These children looked so innocent and angelic, that she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt them.

Josh filed out of the car first, followed by Olivia and Bella. As they walked up the steps toward the precinct, both children tightened their grasps and Bella quietly whispered, "Uppie".

Olivia gently lifted the child into her arms, and reached down to take a hold of Josh's hand, which he immediately clung to tightly. Elliot followed the three, gently placing his hand on Olivia's lower back for comfort.

The party of four stopped momentarily outside the squad room, before walking in, headed in the direction of Olivia's desk and ignoring the strange looks and whispers following them.

Munch was the first to approach the children.

"Hey, how are you today?" he gently asked the little boy, who was standing in front of Olivia, but attempting to hide behind her legs, while the little girl had buried her face deeply into Olivia's shoulder.

The little boy didn't respond, except to attempt to crawl into Olivia's lap as well.

"Honey," she said quietly "No one here is gonna hurt you, I promise. They're just like me; we all want to help you."

"Men hurt you" the little boy said stubbornly.

"You met Elliot," she said softly, while rubbing soothing patterns on both children's backs, "He didn't hurt you. I promise no one will hurt you here, okay?"

The little boy nodded gently and looked at Munch and Fin, who had come over following Munch.

"Hi, my name's Fin, and that's Munch" Fin said pointing toward his partner. "Would you like a snack?" He added gently.

The little boy shook his head but leant further back into Olivia.

"Would you and Bella like to go into the kid's room to play?" Olivia asked gently.

Josh nodded his head and slid off Olivia's lap grasping her hand tightly once more. Olivia stood up, still carrying Bella and walked in the direction of the room.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, both detectives looked at Elliot for an explanation.

"Look, I know just about as much as you. I got a call from Liv, said to bring bagels, apple juice and a coffee to the hospital. I got there and Josh and Bella were with her. We got them checked out and headed here. As far as I could tell from how they reacted, both were abused, physically, emotionally and sexually. You need to talk to Liv for more information."

"You do realize that she isn't going to be able to work this case. Neither of you are." Fin stated, looking embarrassed as he did so.

By the time this had been stated, Olivia returned in time to hear Fin's comment. "You can't be serious Fin. I found them, I deserve to be able to find out who hurt them." She said angrily, though still keeping her voice level.

"Liv," Munch said gently, "You know that you would too emotionally vested in the case to be objective. It's too person for you both."

"It's always personal Munch, especially with children. You know that." Elliot responded before Olivia had the chance.

At this point, Cragen had noticed that his four best detectives were huddled together, and as they had no major case currently, he knew that this would indicate some sort of personal dispute, which he knew had to be resolved immediately.

"What's going on?" he asked authoritatively.

"We got a new case, Captain." Olivia said before any of the other detectives could get a word in.

"Oh?" asked Cragen, surprised. New cases usually came through to him, not his detectives.

"I found these two children outside, dumped in an alley. They hadn't been fed for two days. From what they have told me, both have been raped, abused and sodomized and assaulted. They're only three." Olivia stated, her emotion getting the best of her, when she heard her voice break.

"Olivia," Cragen barked, "call ACS and get statements from the kids. After that, you're off the case. Elliot - "

"Captain," Olivia protested, "I need - "

"You don't need to anything. You're too emotionally involved in this case. Now you can either follow my advice on your own or I will order you to."

Olivia shook her head, obviously not satisfied with his answer, and grabbed her notepad before stalking off to the kid's room to interview the children.

"Captain, what - " Elliot started.

"Don't you start, or you will be taken off this case also." Cragen said annoyed, "Elliot observe Olivia. Fin and Munch the clothing that the children wore is in those bags, get them down to the lab." No-one made an effort to move. "NOW!"


	4. Chapter 3

Olivia walked into the room, and immediately both Bella and Josh ran up to her and cuddled against her legs.

"Hey," said Olivia, bending down and embracing the children. She gently led the children to the chairs.

"Josh, can you play over there, while I talk to Bella?" Josh nodded and headed over to the toys in the corner.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked the girl sitting in her lap.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bella said, burrowing herself to Olivia.

"Okay, can you tell me what you do at home?" Olivia asked, trying to find another way around the question.

"Mommy doesn't do anything with us. Josh and me go to room and play. Mommy has friends over that do bad things. I don't like the men."

"Honey, what do the men do?" Olivia asked, tightening her arms around the little girl.

"The men take off my pants and they put them in me. It hurts and then they put them in my mouth and they taste yucky. It hurts and I don't like it. Please don't make me do it." She requested, tears rolling down her cheeks as the little girl sobbed tightly holding onto Olivia.

"Do you know the man that did this?"

"No, lots of men come. They do things to Mommy and then to me. Josh has to too. I don't like it. Please don't make me do it." She begged.

"Honey, no one is going to do that to you ever again. I promise." She paused, "Do you the men that do this?"

Bella shook her head and pointed to Josh. "Josh knows." She said simply, her tears beginning to fade.

"Honey do you want to play with the toys while I talk to Josh?" Bella nodded and walked over to Josh, and after a moment Josh walked over to Olivia, climbing into her lap.

"Josh, do you want to tell me what happened?" Josh shook his head.

"Can you tell me what you do at home?"

"I take care of Bella. Mommy has bad men come. They hurt her and me. I don't like them."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Uncle Mark, Mr. Santos, Mr. Vandemere and Mr. Max. Mr. Max hurt real bad."

"Can you tell me what they did to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said firmly, wrapping his arms around Olivia's neck.

"Please Josh. If you tell me what they did, I can put them in prison and they can't hurt you or Bella ever again."

"They hurt Bella and then sometimes they come to me and pull my pants down and put them in here." He pointed down to his buttocks.

"Thank you." Olivia said, wrapping the boy in a hug. Bella came from the other side of the room, and hugged Olivia, which Olivia immediately returned.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

"No, Livvie. Don't go!" Bella begged, wrapping herself more firmly around Olivia. Josh tightened his grip on her neck as they both burrowed into her sides.

"Honey, I just need to make a phone call so my friends can take the bad people away. Then I can come here. I promise I'll be back shortly."

Josh nodded, and reluctantly let go of Olivia. Bella however said, "Promise you'll come back."

"Promise." Olivia said, and pressed a small kiss to the girl's forehead.

Bella let go of Olivia and Olivia quickly left the room.

"God, those poor children." Elliot said, and wrapped Olivia in a hug.

"I don't want them to go to ACS. I know they have to but still."

"Come on, let's run a background check on these people." Elliot let go of Olivia and they went out into the squad room, where Cragen sat on Olivia's desk waiting for an update.

"We got statements. I'm calling ACS." Olivia said, still angry at the Captain's decision. The captain, since making the decision had come to a conclusion, that although she was too close to the case, her rapport with the children would be a benefit.

"Olivia, you're back on the case. Don't make me regret this." The captain said before asking, "What've we got?"

"Josh gave us some names, we're running background checks," Elliot said, while Olivia spoke to someone from ACS.

"They'll be here this afternoon." Olivia paused, knowing what she was about to ask would put her on thin ground, "Cap can I go -"

"Go" Don stated simply.

Olivia nodded her thanks, and headed in the direction of the children.

"What names have we got?"

"Uncle Mark, Mr. Santos, Mr. Vandemere and Mr. Max." Unfortunately, Uncle Mark doesn't exist because their mother doesn't have any brothers or sisters. And the father is unknown."

"What else you got?"

Elliot proceeded to explain about the abuse and when he finished Cragen stated, "Mother's a prostitute and pimps out her children. Are they the only names that the kids gave us?"

Elliot nodded and opened to say something more when a woman spoke.

"Hi. I'm Mandy, from ACS. I got a call from Detective Benson that two children were to be placed in a foster home."

"Yes,"

"Unfortunately the children cannot be placed together in home, but until that time they will stay with ACS."

Elliot went to find Olivia and the children. When he returned, Olivia followed with two children held in her arms.

"Bella, Josh. This is Mandy. She's going to take good care of you now." Olivia said, bending down and prying open the grip of the two children.

"No, Livvie. Don't leave us." Bella yelled, and held tightly onto Olivia's leg. Before Josh could do the same, Mandy grabbed him and he continued to struggle. Cragen bent down and pulled the little girls' vice grip of Olivia's leg and handed the girl to Mandy. Struggling with the two children who continued to shout for "Livvie" and "'Livia", Mandy left the precinct.

Olivia looked down, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Do we know anything about these men?" she asked Elliot quietly.

"No, but we can arrest the mother."

Olivia nodded and headed out, grabbing her coat. Elliot rushed after her, and they began the journey to the apartment. When they reached the place, they called a warning before banging the door in. The apartment was completely trashed. Empty beer bottles and used condoms covered the floor among dirty clothes and food scraps. The place smelled of booze and cigarettes and reminded Olivia all too much of her own childhood.

"Well, she's not here." Elliot said, as they exited the apartment.

"Let's go back."

The drive back to the station was equally silent. Olivia worrying about the children, their screams echoing in her ears, and Elliot worrying about Olivia.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: 

When they arrived back at the station. Cragen declared it time to go home, and each respective member headed back to their homes, all thinking about the little boy and girl who had endured so much in the three years of life.

The following morning, a panicked phone call alerted the Captain that the mother had been spotted at the ACS Center, trying to get her children back. Munch and Fin were dispatched to sort out the mess, while Elliot and Olivia ran checks on the men from yesterday.

After a couple of hours, Munch and Fin returned, looking emotionally drained.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"God, that mother is a piece of work. Well we arrested her and she's in the tomes. She yelled that her children were her property and she needed them to make enough money."

"How are Bella and Josh?" Olivia asked, part-taking in the conversation.

Munch and Fin looked at her uneasily, not wanting to tell the truth. Finally Munch spoke, "They're fine." Although Olivia didn't believe the answer, she let it slide, fingering that she would be able to head to ACS after they finished for the day.

"What do we know about the men?" Cragen asked Elliot and Olivia.

"From the vague descriptions from the children, we've got 347 names. We could put them in photo's and get the kids to pick them out. Or…" Elliot paused.

"Or…" Olivia continued, "We could interview them ourselves or send someone in under cover."

"Let's get Munch and Fin to interview them. You and Elliot – I want you to find any open cases of child abuse where the suspects lived."

Olivia opened her mouth to object, but Cragen cut her off saying, "You either do as I say or you're off the case."

Olivia nodded, but didn't look happy about it. The rest of the day was filled with going through files for Elliot and Olivia. As for Munch and Fin, they were talking with unresponsive children. The only things the children would say were requests for Olivia, which Munch and Fin were under strict orders not to report to Olivia.

At eight in the evening, Munch and Fin packed up and headed home. Olivia and Elliot, continued to stay for a few more hours, before Elliot decided to call it a night. Leaving Olivia at the station by herself. She poured over the files for at least another two hours before getting up to go to the bathroom and get a cup of coffee. After her short break, she went back to viewing the files, desperately trying to find any cases that might help her help these two children, who had made their way into her heart.

For two days, Olivia did not sleep. She barely ate, and the entire squad was worried about her. She used to be obsessed with cases, but this was a little to extreme. Elliot and Olivia continually perused the cases while Munch and Fin kept trying to interact with the children.

On the third day, a hysterical call from ACS stirred Olivia out of her concentration.

"Benson," she answered.

"Is this Detective Olivia Benson?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Detective Benson, it's Mandy from ACS."

"What is it?" Olivia asked quickly, "Is something wrong with Bella or Josh?"

"I think you should come here. It's urgent."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Olivia said before hanging up the phone and hastily putting her coat on and running out of the precinct calling, "I'll be back soon!"

"What was that about?" Munch asked Elliot, as they watched her run to her car.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, and went back to work, though worried about Olivia.

Olivia arrived at ACS in record time, and saw Mandy standing outside. She rushed over to her.

"Thank God, you're here!" she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella and Josh haven't eaten in three days, they haven't drunk anything either. All they do is ask if "Livvie" or "Livia" is coming to visit them."

"Where are they?" Olivia asked urgently.

Mandy quickly led her to the room where the two children were. When they entered, the sight that met them broke Olivia's heart. The two children were weak, clinging to each other as much as possible, sitting in the far corner of the room.

"Bella, Josh." Olivia whispered. Both heads of the children shot up, and with a joyous cry, they ran to Olivia and flung themselves to her.

"I'll leave you alone." Mandy said with a smile.

"Wait," Olivia replied, "Can you bring some food for them?"

Mandy nodded and returned shortly with some fruit and bagels. The children eagerly ate the food, as they spoke with Olivia, who watched the little children with delight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: 

"Livvie," Bella asked, once again sitting in Olivia's lap, "Can we stay with you?"

"I don't know sweetie. I need to call my boss. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"No!" came the emphatic cry of both children, "Don't leave!" Josh said quietly.

"Okay." Olivia replied quietly before pressing 1 on her speed dial.

"Stabler." Came the reply after a few rings.

"El, it's Liv."

"Where the hell are you? Cragen's temper's through the roof."

"I'm with Bella and Josh. And before you say anything. They haven't eaten for three days, and they're dehydrated and malnourished. I'm with them and they've now eaten. Get Cragen to come here with the photo arrays, please?"

"Fine, but if he blows up again, it's your fault, not mine."

"Thanks." She said, before disconnecting the call.

She turned to the children sitting in her lap.

"When my friend Don comes, can you tell me what you remember of men that hurt you?"

Both children nodded, and began talking about lighter subject material, until Don arrived.

"Olivia, outside now!"

Olivia nodded, and stood up, walking to the door, but before she could get there, two bodies had attached themselves firmly to her legs, disabling her ability to walk.

"Bella, Josh. I'll be right outside. I'll be back in a minute." She said trying to pry the hands off her.

"No! Don't leave us!" the children cried, tears beginning to stream down their small faces.

Olivia looked at Don for help, and he bent down to the children's level. "How about you guys go and play over there, and I talk to Olivia here?"

The children nodded, and reluctantly let go of Olivia.

"Don, Mandy called me. She said they haven't eaten, drunk or slept for three days. They just kept asking for me."

"Can you show them these photo's and see if they can identify someone?"

Olivia nodded before speaking again, "Don, I want to adopt them."

"Olivia, are you sure? You've never taken care of a child before, and you're at work most of the time. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes! I can love them, and provide for them. And they're already attached to me. And anyway, it's not like I've got no-one to support me. I've got you guys."

Don nodded and said quietly, "I'll get Casey to start the paperwork."

Olivia thanked him quietly before taking the photo arrays from him and proceeding toward the children, who immediately climbed on her lap, the moment she sat down.

"Can you see the bad men in these photo's? Olivia asked, having seated the children comfortably on her lap. After some prodding, the children identified 4 people.

"Livvie, can we stay with you?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I have to do some things before I can answer that. But I promise that the next time I come, I can tell you."

"Do you want us to live with you, 'Livia?" Josh asked, looking anxiously up to her face.

"Of course I do, silly!" she said, tickling the two children. Both children laughed, and the topic was dropped.

After about an hour of playing with the two children, Olivia reluctantly decided to leave. The two children clung to her, but with Mandy's help, she managed to leave, the children crying for her return.

When she returned back to the squadroom, Don motioned her into his office, where Casey was waiting for her.

"I pulled some strings. You sign these and the kids are yours." Casey spoke, showing her the papers.

"Thanks Casey." Olivia said signing the papers, "When can I take them?"

"Now." She stated, and watched Olivia's expression light up.

Olivia rushed out of the office, and grabbed Elliot by the shoulders.

"Come on," she said excitedly.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as he put on his coat and headed out the door.

"To ACS. I got the kids."

"Congratulations," he said, giving her a tight hug. Olivia returned the hug tightly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Let's go!" she said walking away. When she realized Elliot was no longer next to her, she looked back and laughed. He was still standing where she had kissed him, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Come on, slow coach" she teased and dragged him along.

When they arrived at ACS, Mandy showed them to the children's room. As soon as the door opened, and the children recognized Olivia, two bodies were firmly pressed against her.

"Can we live with you, Livvie? Can we?" Bella asked.

"Yes, honey."

Both children squealed with excitement, and Olivia picked the children up and headed toward the car. They settled back, both talking about what they were going to do. Elliot went unnoticed in the excitement.

"We're here." Elliot said, as they pulled up to Olivia's apartment complex.

They all piled out of the car and walked up the stairs to the second floor, pausing at the door to the apartment while Olivia opened it. The moment she did, both children rushed inside, and gasped at the sight.

Olivia's apartment was very simple but it was tidy and this was new for the children. It had a comfortable feel about it, and both children immediately felt safe here.

"Come on. We got to get you ready for bed."

"Where we sleeping, Livvie?" Josh asked, looking around.

"You're sleeping in my bedroom, and I'm sleeping out here."

Both children nodded and followed Olivia to her room. After they were settled and tucked in bed, Olivia quickly kissed both children's forehead before closing the door and walking over to the couch, where Elliot was seated. She knew from the expression on his face, she would be facing the consequences of the kiss earlier than she had anticipated.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: 

"Olivia, why did you kiss me?" Elliot asked gently.

"I, um, I was just happy at getting this kids," she paused, "That's all."

"Is that all?" he asked, not believing her answer. Her excitement might have lowered her emotional walls, but she wouldn't have kissed him without any other emotion underlying the action.

"Yes," she responded hesitantly, not wanting to get into detail about this. She had felt something more than friendship for him for so long, but was terrified of this emotion.

"Really?"

"Yes!" she stated loudly, before escaping into her bathroom, hoping that he would get the hint and leave.

However, ten minutes later, when she exited the bathroom, Elliot was still sitting on her couch, waiting for her.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him, as soon as she exited and saw him.

"We're not done with this conversation." He stated simply.

"Yes, we are. Can you please leave?" she asked, striding over to the door, and opening it, waiting for him to leave. He followed her to the door, but instead of exiting, he closed the door and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Immediately she responded, deepening the kiss.

When her brain caught up with her body, she pulled away quickly and moved, putting the sofa in between the two of them. They looked at each other, both unsure how to respond to the current situation they found themselves in.

"Why?" Olivia asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Because I wanted to."

"So you abuse my feelings and kiss me because you wanted to?" she asked incredulously, hurt echoing in her voice.

"No! No, you don't understand," he started desperately, "I kissed you because I feel something for you. I kissed you because I felt something before."

"Oh," she stated simply, "I don't understand."

"I feel something for you Olivia, something more than I should as partners."

"What? So you kiss all your friends? Am I even still counted as a friend?" she knew that she was going too far, but she loved this man and this conversation was really getting to her.

Quickly, he crossed the room and gathered her into a tight hug, pressing another gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you," he whispered before enveloping her into another kiss. The kiss instantly deepened, and when both broke apart for lack of oxygen, Olivia quietly whispered "I love you too."

Both sat on the sofa, cuddling together as they watched a television program, neither paying all that much attention to it, each enjoying the company of each other. Later that evening, after Elliot had left, Olivia sat on the sofa, that still held his scent, wondering about the new development in their relationship.

How were they going to do this with Josh and Bella? How were they going to separate this from work? Were they going to separate this from work? Was it even going to work out? Was it worth losing her heart to a man, that had the potential to destroy her?

All these questions floated around in her head, and prevented her from sleep. Knowing that she would not get any sleep until she sorted through her emotions, she sat up and began to think.

Firstly, the situation with Josh and Bella could be solved simply. If they had a relationship, they would simply have to keep it out of sights for the children, and eventually ease them into the idea. As for work, this problem would prove to be a little more difficult. They could keep their relationship out of the office, but if anyone found out, they would be in horrible trouble, and possibly be fired.

However, if they told anyone about it, they could still possibly be fired, and if not, they would no longer be partners. Lose a partner, gain a lover. Although she knew that Elliot would never intentionally hurt her, she had to consider the fact that in the past he had. If she didn't start a romantic relationship with him, then she could love him from afar, and cope with the pain that comes with seeing the person you love date other people.

She'd gotten used to that, she could cope with him dating others, she'd done the same in the past, but he said he loved her. That meant that he wouldn't hurt her, right? She simply didn't know, and was now more confused than she had been before attempting to sort through her thoughts.

Their relationship, the thought of a romantic one, would it even work? Or would it fall apart? But when they had kissed, she had felt something that was foreign to her. She had felt an emotion so strong, that it could only be described at pure love. The emotion, the feeling, the electricity that was between them, she thought it had the possibility of lasting forever.

And lastly, was it worth losing heart to the man that held the power to destroying her? If she gave her heart, placed her complete and utter trust in this man, and he betrayed her, she was positive that she would not survive. She had been through too much heart-ache to bear another, and this would be the biggest of all.

Her final conclusion before she fell asleep, was that regardless of the fact that she loved this man, and he said he loved her, it was not worth losing everything to pursue a romantic relationship with him. Meanwhile, Elliot, knowing the conclusion Olivia would come to, had vowed that he would do anything and everything to make sure that a romantic relationship between them would happen and would survive.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: 

The following morning, Olivia was woken by a small body curled up against her side, and another curled up next to her on the floor. Gently, she attempted to extricate herself from the grasp of her children's bodies, but in the process seemed to wake up her two children.

"Livvie?" she heard Bella whisper, her voice full of sleep.

"Good Morning, honey," Olivia replied gently, stroking the girl's hair as she snuggled further into Olivia's body.

"Livia," she heard another quiet voice state.

"Good Morning to you too," Olivia stated, her other hand rubbing the small child's back, "You wanna sleep in a little longer?"

Both children nodded, while Josh said, "You comfy, Livia," and with that the children fell asleep. Olivia continued to stroke her children soothingly, as she felt her heart break further with the consequences of the decision she had made last night.

A knock at her door broke her out of her trance, and she once again attempted to extricate herself. This time she was successful and she opened the door to find Elliot holding a brown paper bag and the smell of croissants present.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving aside so that he could enter, "Keep your voice down, Josh and Bella are sleeping in here."

"I'm here to bring you breakfast," he said, holding up the bag for her inspection as he entered and headed in the direction of the kitchen so they could talk uninterrupted.

"Why?"

"Liv, you know we have to talk about this."

"I know," she said, although she was fully aware that she would have to inform him of her decision and the fact that he knew of her decision.

"Why Liv? Why can't you risk it?" he said, hurt evident in his voice though he tried to hide it.

"Elliot, you know my past. You know how many times people have hurt me. I'm sorry, but I can't take that chance. I can love you from afar because that's what I've done for so long, but if you hurt me; I won't survive Elliot, I'm in too deep," Olivia explained, tears running down her cheeks.

Before Elliot could respond to her speech, two little children raced into the room, screaming "Livvie" and "Livia".

Quickly she wiped her tears and bent to face the children.

"You want some breakfast?" she asked.

Both children nodded, but Josh noticed her tears and turned angrily to Elliot, "You hurt Livia. GO AWAY!" he yelled.

"Honey," Olivia turned Josh toward her and noticed that he had tears in his eyes, "Elliot didn't do anything. I just hurt myself."

"He good?" he asked, innocence radiating off him.

"Yes, he's good," she turned and gently lifted Bella into her arms before seating her on the bench in the kitchen and turned to Josh, doing the same. Then she faced the two children and asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Both children looked at her in utter loss. It was clear that neither had ever had the opportunity to choose before and had no clue how to deal with it. Olivia's heart cracked as she looked at the children.

"Pancakes? Eggs? Sandwich?" she asked and Bella softly whispered, "Pancakes?"

"Of course," she gave each child a kiss on the forehead before turning to get the appropriate ingredients only to discover that Elliot had already started. Without thinking, Olivia gently kissed his cheek and after realizing what she had done, turned sharply, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"So, what sort of pancakes do you want?"

"Dunno," Josh said before continuing, "What we do today?"

"We're going shopping to buy you some clothes and other things for your rooms, and then we are going apartment shopping," suddenly she turned to Elliot and asked, "You're still coming, right?"

"If you want me to,"

"I do."

He nodded before continuing to make the pancakes. Olivia turned back to the children and said, "Come on Bella, you have a shower. Josh, you wanna stay here with Elliot?"

After a few tense moments, Josh nodded and Olivia swept Bella into her arms and left the two in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, a clean and freshly dressed Bella entered the room with Olivia. She then picked Josh up and turned to Bella.

"Are you okay to stay here?"

Reluctantly Bella nodded, and once again Olivia left, returning once more with a clean Josh and herself both dressed.

"Breakfast's ready," and they all sat down, Olivia helping Bella and Josh use the cutlery provided for them. As soon as breakfast was over, Olivia told Josh and Bella to go and get their shoes and to come back so she could tie them.

After both children left, she turned to Elliot and engulfed him in a kiss so passionate, his head spun. Regardless of the fact that he knew of her decision, he returned the kiss with equal passion. When lack of oxygen became a problem, they broke apart, panting, foreheads pressed against each other.

"What was that for?" Elliot asked, still stunned by her actions.

"I'm an idiot to think that I could ever love you from the sidelines again. I don't care if you hurt me, I just want to be with you. I'm sorry, El, please?"

"Olivia, there was never a question," he said before tenderly kissing her once more.

Before they could deepen the kiss, the two children entered the room. Elliot helping Josh and Olivia with Bella. When they were ready, Olivia moved to open the door but was stopped by Bella's voice, "Uppie, Livvie?"

Olivia turned back and lifted the little girl into her arms. Elliot did the same with Josh and was surprised when the boy snuggled comfortably into his arms.

"So, what are we doing first?" Elliot asked as they took the lift to the ground floor of Olivia's apartment building.

"Clothing," she responded as they began to walk down the street, Elliot and Olivia carrying both children and holding each other's hands, looking every bit the family.


	9. Chapter 8

When they arrived in the clothing store, both children gasped in awe. It was blatantly obvious that neither child had ever been in department store and both adults felt sorrow at their lack of childhood.

Grabbing a trolley, and motioning for Elliot to do the same, she placed Bella in the child seat, before turning to Elliot.

"You and Josh want to go by yourselves, or do we go in one big group?"

"We'll go. Meet you at the cashier in half an hour?" Olivia nodded, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Come on, Josh, my man. Let's get you some cool clothes." Elliot headed in one direction, Olivia in the other.

"You like 'Livia?" Josh asked, as they walked down the aisle, placing various garments in the trolley.

"Yes. Do you like her?"

Josh nodded frantically, "'Livia nice. She saved Bella and me. Love 'Livia," he stopped, and then continued, whispering conspiringly, "'Livia comfy. She soft."

Elliot laughed, "I bet she is, pal, I bet she is."

"You ready to try these on?" Josh nodded but looked apprehensive, "You want help?" Josh nodded but still looked scared, "You want 'Livia?"

Josh shook his head before speaking, "You won't hurt?" he asked, terrified.

Elliot looked shocked, "No! Absolutely not," he knelt down to Josh's height before looking him in the eye, "I will never hurt you, I promise."

Josh nodded slowly, and took his hand before they both entered the changing room.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Bella were wondering down the aisles, Bella having the time of her life.

"He nice," she stated as Olivia picked out a purple dress for the child.

"Whose nice, honey?"

"Elliot. He make good pancakes."

"I know. You like him?"

Bella nodded, "He like you too."

"Yes," Olivia laughed gently, before stopping the shopping cart, "You ready to try some of these on?"

Bella looked at the mountain of clothing, and then up at Olivia, "They don't fit."

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"I not wear them at once. They don't fit," she stated again.

"Bella, you're not meant to wear them all at the same time."

"Oh," she paused and looked at the dressing room, "I scared Livvie,"

"How about I come in with you, is that better?" Bella nodded and they headed into the dressing room.

Half an hour later, they were both at the cashier, marveling at the cost of children's clothing.

"You want to stop for lunch, or go for toys?" she asked the children.

Josh, who was enjoying the shopping trip instantly spoke, "Toys!"

Olivia looked at the sleepy girl in her arms, and said gently, "You want to find some toys too?"

Bella nodded softly, and snuggled further into Olivia's warm embrace. Elliot looked at Olivia, and wrapped an arm around her waist, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "You okay?"

She nodded tiredly, but leant further into Elliot's embrace as they continued down the street.

Once again, inside the store they split up, and Bella, looking at the large array of toys and dolls was instantly more awake than she had been before. An hour later, they were headed home for some lunch, and a midday nap.

As they arrived at Olivia's apartment, it was clear that both children had fallen asleep on the journey home and were not about to wake up. Tucking them in gently, in her bed, Olivia made her way out to the living area, and found Elliot setting up the sofa-bed.

"Come on, we'll have a nap too," he said as he cuddled her under the covers. Olivia nodded gently, before resting her head on his chest and drifting off to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

A couple of hours later, a soft giggle from her right awoke her. Identifying the sound as one of her children, she lay back.

"Look Bella, Mommy sleeping." Olivia felt her heart swell as she heard Josh call her 'Mommy'.

"Mommy pretty," Bella whispered back, and softly stroked her hand. As quietly as they had come, they left her again. Sighing gently, she turned in Elliot's embrace to face him.

"El?" she asked..

"Mmmm," he replied, his voice sleepy.

"You awake?'

"Mmmm," he replied once more, clearly not awake.

"Elliot," she said, "Wake up!"

"What? What's wrong?" he questioned quickly, as a worried frown appeared on his face.

"Nothing. They called me 'Mommy'," Olivia responded quietly, as a tear fell down her face, "They accepted me so fast, I can't believe it."

"Hey," he nudged her, "You're a fantastic mother. Let's get up. We have to see the apartment today."

Grudgingly, Olivia extracted herself from his embrace, and before fully getting up, kissed him gently.

"Hey, come back here," he laughed, before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Olivia whispered, "I love you," before heading to her bedroom to see the two children. As he watched her move away, he gently replied, "Love you too."

_(Sorry it's so short, next one will hopefully be longer.)_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: 

The two children were sitting quietly on the bed when Olivia entered. Sensing something was wrong, she immediately drew the children into her embrace before asking.

"Love you," Bella whispered to her, burying her face in Olivia's shoulder.

"Oh, honey. I love you too," she responded, holding both children tighter.

"You never leave, right?" Josh asked, though his voice was muffled.

"I promise, I'll never leave you," Olivia replied before gently pulling back, "How about we go and see this apartment, huh?"

Both children nodded excitedly, and with the help of Olivia, were soon dressed. As they drove in the cab to the apartment complex, both Bella and Josh had a number of questions about the apartment.

"Is it nice?"

"Is it pretty?"

"Is it big?"

"Who stay with us?"

"What - " before Josh could complete his question, both Olivia and Elliot interrupted.

"How about we answer one of those questions at a time, huh?" Elliot suggested.

Both children nodded, and briefly Elliot and Olivia described the apartment to them. Although, they were unable to image the apartment properly, they now had some sort of idea of how it would look, and they were all the more excited.

They reached the building, and as Olivia got out of the car with Bella, she whispered, "It's nice, isn't it?" and Bella nodded, while snuggling into her embrace.

Riding up the elevator to one of the higher floors was a very terrifying journey for both children, and they clung to both adults tightly. However, as soon as they entered the apartment, they instantly ran around, trying to find room for everything. Almost immediately, the children had selected their bedrooms, while leaving the adults to figure what to do with the remainder of the rooms. The apartment had 4 bedrooms, a study, kitchen, dining area, lounge, 3 bathrooms, and a laundry room, and was therefore spaciously equipped. The view from the lounge and dining areas was magnificent, as it seemed to look out on the city and river.

While Elliot and Olivia were deciding what each room, would contain, or if, in fact, Olivia could afford the apartment, the children had another idea.

"You think Mommy and Daddy live here?" Bella asked.

"No," he replied, however noticing Bella's dropping expression, he quickly added, "Mommy live here, but Daddy not."

"Why not?" asked Bella, confused, "Daddy live with us now."

Josh shrugged, but said, "Ask Mommy. She can make Daddy live with us."

And so it was decided that when they were home that evening, they would ask 'Mommy' if 'Daddy' could stay with them too.

They wondered around the apartment for a few more minutes, before finding Olivia and Elliot, carefully planning everything in the kitchen.

"Bella, Josh," stated Olivia, as she realized they were present, "Do you like the apartment?"

Both nodded, while speaking, "Nice and big," and "I like my room."

Elliot laughed, "I think it's decided for you, Liv. They like the apartment."

"Oh, ha ha. I don't even know if I can keep paying this much rent by myself and support us. It's not as though we make much money, El."

Bella and Josh looked at one another, "We not live here?" they asked.

"Maybe," replied Olivia before enlisting the help of Elliot to pack up their work and go back home.

When they reached Olivia's apartment, Elliot left to get some take-out, and the two children decided that this was the perfect opportunity to question Olivia about their thoughts.

"Mommy?" asked Josh.

"Yes?" Olivia replied, while taking out some cutlery and dishes.

"Is Daddy going to live with us in the new 'partment?"

"Daddy?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Elliot, he's Daddy." Bella stated.

"Oh, honey. Before you call Elliot 'Daddy', you should ask him first. But I don't think he will be staying in the apartment with us."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not? A Mommy and a Daddy should stay together."

"That's not always the case. Sometimes a Mommy and a Daddy don't stay together with their children."

"Why?"

"Well, that's complicated. How about I tell you when you're older?"

Josh nodded, but continued with his previous questioning, "So why can't Daddy stay with us?"

"I'm not sure that he can. He has other kids too, and work."

"But you have work and you stay with us."

"But I'm your Mother. It's different for Elliot, he might not be able to."

"But I want Daddy to stay with us," wailed Bella.

"Me too," cried Josh.

Olivia pulled both children into her embrace, and relaxed on the sofa. "How about when he gets home you ask him if he wants to stay with you. How does that sound?"

"But what if he says 'No'?" Bella asked, her lower lip trembling.

"Then he might not live with us, but you'll still see him almost every day."

"But I want Daddy to live with us."

Olivia, although very patient, was starting to get annoyed. "When he gets home, you can ask Elliot if you can call him 'Daddy' and you can ask him if he wants to live with us, okay?"

Both Bella and Josh looked a little sad, but nodded regardless. Before much more could be said, the door opened and Elliot arrived.

"Hey, they only had -" he was cut off, by two little children throwing themselves on his legs, screaming, "You come live with us, Daddy? Please Daddy!"

Elliot looked up to Olivia in shock and saw that she wore an expression between laughter, shock and complete sadness. Unable to answer the questions immediately, he detangled himself and led the children to the sofa, where Olivia had remained seated.

"Well," he began.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: 

"Well," he began, "I, um, er. Olivia help?"

"I don't know what else to say. You explain," she said taking the take-out from his hands. But before she left the room, she whispered in his ear, "I have no objections."

Although Olivia was in the kitchen, she remained in such a position that she was able to hear every word of the conversation that was taking place in the lounge area.

"What happened to Elliot?" he asked, as he placed each child on one knee.

"Olivia; Mommy, so you; Daddy. Mommy and Daddy kiss," Josh said.

Olivia stifled a gasp in the kitchen, then grinned broadly as she imagined the expression on Elliot's face.

"Fair enough," he said, before proceeding to the next issue, "Why do you want me to live with you?"

"Mommy and Daddy live together?" Bella posed the statement as a question.

"I don't know about that," Elliot said, "How about we sleep on it?"

Both children must have nodded, because the subject was dropped and the children came into the kitchen for food. Elliot looked up at Olivia, as he entered the room, but didn't see her smile. In fact, she looked rather crestfallen.

Olivia remained relatively silent throughout the meal, and Elliot began to wonder what was wrong. He vowed to discuss the matter with her thoroughly after the children were asleep.

As they put Bella and Josh to sleep for the night, Olivia's eyes were glassy, as though they were filled with tears that she refused to let fall. When they were positive the children were asleep, Elliot led Olivia back to the lounge.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as they seated themselves, "You were really quiet at dinner."

"Nothing," she said, as she curled up against his side, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Elliot pulled back slightly, so he could look her directly in the eye, "Liv, I know when you're upset about something, and you were upset at dinner. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Olivia sighed, maybe she should tell him. "Why did you say you'd sleep on it? Don't you want to?"

"Want to? Sleep on _it_?" he repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"Living with us," Olivia mumbled, the words coming out muffled as she scooted closer to him once more.

"Oh, I didn't want to give them an answer straight away. We need to talk about this, Liv. It isn't that simple."

"You said it was," she contradicted, "When I was scared to be with you, you said it was simple. I either did or I didn't. Why does that logic fail now?"

"Liv, honey, it's not that the logic fails, it's just not that simple this time. I've never done this before, and I'm confused."

"I've never done this either, but I know what I want. I want you to come live with us. I know it's really soon, but El, I love you, so much. I want to be with you and I want you to live with us."

"I love you too," he replied, though it was clear that the rest of Olivia's speech had not been heard.

Olivia hugged him to her once more, and said quietly, "I don't want to pressure you, but think about it, please!"

Elliot nodded and they began to drift off, each dreaming of the other. The following morning, when Olivia woke up, there was no child or adult in sight. Panicking she raced around her apartment, and only stopped when she saw the note taped to the fridge.

_'Morning, honey,'_ it began, _'Bella and Josh wanted to see the apartment again, and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. We'll be home by 12. Love always, El.' _

Olivia smiled at the note, and looked at the clock. 11:45 – they ought to be home soon. Quickly, she made some brunch, showered and changed. When twelve o'clock came and went, Olivia began to get worried.

_Where were they? Why weren't they home yet?_ She thought anxiously before reminding herself that they were with Elliot and therefore quite safe. At half past twelve she was well in a state of panic, when her phone rang.

"Where are you?" Elliot asked, as soon as he heard her answer.

"Home, where are you?" she replied, confused. Didn't the note say that they would be home at 12?

"I'm home," he began.

"But I don't see you," she interrupted.

"Liv, not that home, this one!" Elliot sounded exasperated.

"Huh?" she replied, confused.

"What did we talk about last night?" he asked, pronouncing the words slowly.

"Moving in together and the apartment," she paused, and then gasped as she came to an understanding, "You didn't?"

"I did. Now, hurry up and get here."

Olivia laughed, "Love you," she said before she hung up.

Elliot's reply of "Love you too," wasn't heard as she ran out of her apartment.

_(Sorry, it's so short, but I hope the next chapter will be longer.) _


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

When Olivia reached the apartment, she knocked on the door and waited anxiously for it to open. As it was opened by Elliot, she flung herself into his arms, kissing him desperately.

"Oh, I love you," she muttered, as she kissed his face, "Thank you, El, thank you."

Elliot laughed briefly, before responding, "Love you too," and sweeping her into a deep kiss that took her breath away. Before it could do much further, two little people had attached themselves to the legs of the adults.

"Come on, let's see where everything is going to go," Elliot said as he reluctantly pulled away from Olivia, though he still held her hand.

As they walked through the apartment, Olivia was overcome with happiness. She and Elliot were going to live together. For the first time, she felt like she belonged somewhere, like she had someone that loved her and that she might truly have a shot at happiness.

As she looked down at the children running around wildly, claiming each room as something, she squeezed Elliot's hand tighter.

"What changed your mind?"

"You did. I know that it won't be simply, or easy, but I do know that whatever happens, that I want to be with you."

"Thank you," she whispered as she buried her head in his neck. The following weeks were filled with moving furniture and appliances into the apartment, deciding whose appliances to keep and who's to dispose of, and whether to buy some new furniture. While they were both on leave, which made things easier, they seemed to miss work and the after-hours drinks.

When the apartment had just been fully furnished, they invited everyone to celebrate. As the evening wore on, Elliot sat on the couch and looked around at everyone. Don and Olivia were in an intense discussion over by the dining table, Fin and Casey appeared to arguing lightly over the condition of something to do with a case. Munch and Warner were by the two children. Munch was telling them something, and both children looked highly interested, Melinda laughed delicately and smacked his arm lightly, before looking over at Elliot.

Interested, he made his way over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," John said with an innocent expression, that didn't belong. "Just telling Bella and Josh some nice values."

"What values?" Elliot asked suspiciously, as the two children ran over to Olivia.

"Marriage."

"What?" he asked astonished. "You have to be joking. We're barely living together, and you want us to get married?"

"Well, you want to, don't you?" Elliot didn't respond, "Don't you?"

"Yes," he said reluctantly.

"And Olivia wants to," Melinda added, "She told me earlier, but she didn't want to seem like she was pushing. She said that she's loved you for years, and always wanted to be wed to you, but she was terrified that you thought she was a mistake. So now that she has you, she never wants to let go, and marriage is her way of securing you."

"Securing me?"

"Well, those weren't her words, but you get the point."

"You do realize, that now you've told Bella and Josh, I'm going to have to be the bad guy and say why it won't happen?"

"Why? Propose, then there's no bad guy."

"I'll think about it."

For weeks later, Elliot was still thinking about what had been said. The marriage issue had fortunately not been raised, and it was as though Olivia was able to read his emotions at the tiniest motion. She knew when he needed to be left alone, when he needed comfort, when he needed the children, and when he needed her. With all the attention she was flourishing him with, he began to feel selfish. However, when he discussed the matter with Olivia, she had simply stated that she knew he was thinking about something and she trusted him to tell her what it was when he was ready.

Almost a six months later, he was ready. He was going to propose to Olivia, yet he had no way of knowing how he planned to do this. Reluctantly, he went to Munch for advice.

"Well, you need to go to a place that represents everything that you see in her, and everything that your relationship is. A restaurant, a park, a lake, a hotel, a -"

"Okay. I've already bought the ring."

"Then you do whatever you usually do, and spring the question. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, can you look after the kids on Friday? I was planning on doing it then."

"Sure, Melinda's free, we can take them to her place."

"Melinda? Since when are you on first name basis with the M.E.?"

"None of your business. Where are you going to take Liv?" John asked, changing the subject.

"That's for me to know and you to ponder."

John shrugged, "As long as it's not a horrid place. You don't have the best taste."

"Central Park, near the lake."

"Sounds nice, the fireworks are on Friday evening, around nine."

Elliot nodded before thanking John and leaving. When he got home, he was surprised to find no-one present. Unworried, he looked for a note, which he found in the bedroom.

_'El, _

_Josh and Bella decided that they wanted to enter Kindergarten. I don't know if it's such a good idea, but I figured we can talk about it when you get back from seeing John. The kids and I have gone to get some information about it, and we'll be back in about an hour. (1:30pm) _

_Love always, _

_Liv'_

Elliot sighed. Entrance the kindergarten was just another financial black hole unless they found the right institution, and they had limited time to do that. They would have to do some thorough back ground checks on the different centre's before enrolling their children in them. Briefly, he looked at his watch and noticed the time. It was 1:25pm. Just when he had decided he was going to make some lunch, the door burst open, and in pilled the two kids and Olivia.

'Hey honey," he said, as he kissed her gently, and took some of the many packages out of her arms. "How did it go?"

"It was hopeless," she replied, obviously disappointed. "You would think out of the hundred's of kindergarten centre's there are in New York, you'd be able to find one close where we live. They're all about half an hour away."

"We'll find one. Don't worry," an idea struck Elliot, "Are there any close to the station?"

"Not really. There is one, but it doesn't sound or look that great."

"We'll find one, don't worry! Who gave them the idea to enter?"

"Munch. Who else?"

Elliot shook his head, before sitting down on the sofa with the many different packages.

"What else did you do?"

Olivia giggled quietly, "Shopping. I wanted a new dress, and Bella and Josh needed new shoes, and I thought that I would surprise you with a small something." She handed him a neatly wrapped package.

Gently, he opened it and gasped. It was a suit, probably designer made, with gentle embroidery for seams and a satin tie/bowtie accessory. For once in his life, Elliot was speechless.

"I…uh…it's…Thank you!" he said, and leant over the sofa to sweep Olivia into a passionate kiss.

"I thought it was about time I spoilt you. You've been so good to me, and I know this doesn't cover much of what you've done for me, but I..I just wanted to…" she was cut off by another kiss from Elliot.

"You spoil me, honey. You have a psychic ability to know what I feel. When I want comfort or solitude or relaxation or whatever else, you just know what I need and it happens. I swear you are magic."

Olivia blushed, and lay her head gently on his shoulder.

"What are we doing this week end?" she asked, as she gently kissed his neck.

"We have dinner together on Friday, with Munch and Melinda watching the kids. Then on Saturday and Sunday we have nothing planned as of yet."

"What's the dinner for? Where are we going?" she asked, in between kisses.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Please?" she asked, still kissing his neck, which now was covered in goose pimples.

"Nope," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Give me a clue?" she said, nibbling gently on his ear.

"Stop that!" he said, though his tone was far from annoyed, "I can't concentrate when you're doing that."

"El, that's the point. I wanna know!"

"Leave it at a surprise, and that's all your getting out of me."

Olivia pouted, and Elliot laughed lightly. "Come on," he said, pulling her up from the sofa and pecking her lips gently, "We have kids to look after."

The following two days seemed to go very quickly for Elliot, and extremely slowly for Olivia. While they both looked forward to the dinner, Elliot was extremely nervous about what her reaction to his proposal would be.

When Friday night came, Elliot was perspiring and almost green with nervousness. Though he tried exceptionally hard not to let Olivia notice anything, his behavior was not missed.

"Are you alright?" she asked for the fifth time. "You really do look awfully pale."

"I...I'm fine," he stuttered.

"You don't look fine," she said. "Maybe we should go home. I don't want you to be ill."

"No, really. I…I'm f-fine!" Olivia nodded, though her expression made clear that she didn't believe him.

Throughout the meal there was flowing conversation. They spoke about everything, nothing and anything else in between. When nine o'clock came, they both nearly jumped out of their skin for the shock of hearing the fireworks. While Olivia was busy admiring the designs that exploded above their heads, Elliot crawled over, and knelt in front of her.

"El, I… what?" she asked, slightly confused, but also hopeful.

"Shhh," he said as he placed a finger gently on her lips. "Olivia, I've known you for eight years, and I've loved you for almost as long. When you asked me to move in with you, so we could be a family, it was one of the happiest days of my life. Will you make this the happiest, and agree to marry me?"

Olivia looked shocked. Though, when he knelt in front of her, she had suspected this, she hadn't actually thought that he would propose to her.

"You really want to marry me?" she asked, her voice trembling as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek.

"I would be the happiest and luckiest man on earth if you would consent to marry a fool like me."

Olivia laughed, "You're not a fool."

"Will you marry me?" Elliot asked again, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she said, as she kissed him gently, "Yes, I'll marry you."

_(I'm really sorry that this chapter was really bad. I wanted to finish this story, and I'd written myself into such a stage, that I couldn't figure a way out without rewriting four or five chapters. Sorry about the crappy ending, but I did my best given the circumstances. By the way, as I live in Australia, I don't know much about the geography of America, New York or any such thing. I hope that without my knowledge, this story is still interesting and partially realistic.) _


End file.
